


Together With You

by Nautilusopus



Series: Very Extremely Hot Sexy Intercourse Between Consenting Adults [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: April Fools' Day, Humour, M/M, MANY PENGUS HERE, PWP, WARNING: SUPERBLY RAUNCHY, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus
Summary: Zack is bored and suggest fun activity for two adult to have doing.





	Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> Do not approach this ship and tell the truth, but if everything is in the end, maybe sex, is it okay? Maybe it construct a senses.

Zack and Cloud were sitting around doing nothing. Cloud thought it was nice to be able to do something like this with someone you cared about, but Zack kept complaining about the cobwebs and the thick layer of dust that had built up around them the longer they remained doing absolutely nothing at all. 

"I'm bored," said Zack. "I want to do something."

"Like what?" said Cloud.

"You," said Zack, causing Cloud to swoon due to how incredibly good of a line it was and how sexy the idea of sex was. 

Zack grabbed Cloud's clothes and ripped them off in one fluid motion, which was extremely impressive considering Cloud had been wearing both a shirt and pants. As well as a belt and socks and shoes and boxers and a hat and gloves and a jacket and an elegant seventeenth-century ball gown that costs thousands of dollars and was now in shreds on the floor. 

Cloud took off Zack's clothes much more carefully, even though all he had on in the first place was a sock pulled over his arm (for modesty).

"Hot diggity dang, Zack, your dongalonger is raring and ready to go!" said Cloud, gesturing to the erection between Zack's legs, which was the normal place to have an erection. Cloud was glad he'd gotten it right this time. It was always such a hassle when he insisted on having it downstairs in the fridge, or on the porch next to a bush. 

"Golly, Cloud," said Zack. "That sure is sexually gratifying to hear you say that! How's about we get ready to put it in something else?"

"Like what?" Cloud pondered. "There are so many great places we could put it. Where should we put it?"

Can _you_ think of anywhere to put it?

"What's that?" said Cloud. "You think we should put it in the cupboard?"

"That's no good!" said Zack. "It won't fit in the cupboard."

"I wish we knew where to put it," said Cloud. 

"Hey, I know!" said Zack. "Let's put it in the oven!"

"That isn't safe," said Cloud. "You should _never_ play with ovens! Always make sure there's an adult in the room with you at all times. Always. Never go anywhere or do anything without an adult present. The consequences will be severe. They Must Always Watch."

"Then where can we put it?" asked Zack. 

"I know where we can put it!" said Cloud, and then he grabbed ahold of Zack and put it inside of him. 

"The word of the day is _filariasis linfática_!" said Zack as he began to thrust into whatever hole Cloud had put his dangalangadinger in (he wasn't clear). "Can you say, ' _filariasis linfática'?_ "

"A-ah! Zakkusu-senpai, you're being too rough!" said Cloud, blushing furiously. 

Zack's blood went cold upon seeing the fury in Cloud's blush. There would be a reckoning soon. It was coming. 

"Sorry about that, Kuraudo-kun-chan-san!" said Zack. "Rough-housing is no good -- always be careful and aware of the space around you!"

Zack kept on donging into Cloud's donging-hole until eventually there just wasn't anything left to dong. 

"That sure was a great sex-doing!" said Cloud, offering an enthusiastic thumbs up. "I had a lot of fun. But now it's time to go!"

"You bet!" said Zack. "We should definitely do another sex again soon, because doing sexes is a great time and fun happying occasion."

"I love having a sex," said Cloud. 

"I also enjoy having a sex," said Zack. 

Then they had another sex until they ran out of sexes to have and had to get more.

**Author's Note:**

> Switching things up a little since I decided to write two more. I didn't want a repeat of the first two, and tried to go back and make each fic its own sort of... experience? Sure. 
> 
> Nothing says classy erotica like audience participation.


End file.
